JJay VS Carioner (2 Lepietuny i komentarze Jełopów)
(Uwaga, Wszystko co zostało zapisane przedstawia stworzoną Postać JJayJokera która nie powinna być brana za postać twórcy JJayJokera, Do wszystkiego należy podejść z dystansem i nie należy brać tego na poważnie, to wszystko żart guys) K: Przybliżę wam o co chodzi J: No K: Komentuje coś co on powiedział czyli jakiś koleś zrobił filmik o giereczce(...)mówi o jakiejś gierce, mówi o pikselach sprzed 20 lat (skip) i ból dupy, poczytajmy sobie J: Dla mnie był targetem ten co chciał to oglądać co tam w tle mu leci...ej coś mu w tle leci K: "bla bla bla, pokazałeś swój brak wiedzy w tym temacie, niepozdrawiem dwukropek zamknięcie nawiasu" J: smiling emoji, emotka uśmiechająca się, musimy dołączyć to do naszego języka już nie jest zabawne mówienie, dwukropek D, X D nawet nie xD akurat jest bo każdy rozumie, ale dwukropek D dwukropek nawias zamykający to już nie jest zabawne wszyscy wiemy że to dołączyło do języka który rozumiemy i to pomaga przekazywać nasze intencje w internecie gdzie nie słychać ani ironii ani tego w jaki sposób piszesz daną wiadomość, niestety K: Brak wiedzy na temat? a na jaki temat według ciebie się wypowiedziałem? J: Wypowiedziałeś się na...temat że oni mówią zbyt poważnie gier video i najwyraźniej według ciebie gry video są zabawkami dla dzieci i filmik brzmiał tak jakby goście analizowali tą zabawkę gdzie się kurwa wkłada trójkącik do trójkąta, kwadracik do kwadracika, ale to już nie jest tak proste K: Dwa jełopy wypisują sobie elaboraty biblijnych proporcji J: Bo próbują się dogadać Bo oboje mają mocną opinię na ten temat obaj mają wiedzę i próbują znaleźć złoty środek i lepiej żeby zgodzili się kiedy jeden zrozumie pozycję jednego drugi zrozumie pozycję drugiego i mogą wtedy dojść do wniosku że być może się nie zgadzamy ale obaj mamy część racji albo doszedł do wniosku że jednak faktycznie stary przekonałeś mnie masz rację zepsułem, przepraszam K w komentarzach czy chuj wie gdzie bo 20 lat temu coś było związane z pikselami, z gierką z pikselami J: Ale chyba nie powiesz że pacman równa się Wiedzmin??? chyba, chyba nie? K: Coś co nie istnieje J: Książka też nie istnieje, bo książkę mógłbym wam powiedzieć gdybym się nauczył na pamięć książki mógłbym wam wyrecytować całą też ona może nie istnieć, to są słowa na kartce, Film też "nie istnieje" bo mogę cały zapamiętać, no bo serio nie wiem K: Fizycznie, z czegoś co nie powstało czy ty widzisz tutaj, jakie to jest niedorzeczne? J: Zaraz, słucham, jeszcze raz, co? what? czekaj czekaj czekaj...no (Wrócenie do poprzedniego momentu) Nie rozumiem tej myśli, dajcie mi jeszcze raz prsepraszam, przepraszam ze przewijam ale próbuje rozumieć go (JJay gestykuluje rekoma) nadal ni- jeszcze raz, mhm, nie mam pojęcia Aha! że gra nie została wydana, ale to nie znaczy że oh my god To że aktualnie nie możesz zagrać w to nie znaczy że nie istniało nigdy to istniało, to było, to że nie zostało wydane, nie oznacza nic, to jest jak mówienie że coś co jest nagrane, jest nagranym filmem i studio uznaje że go nie wyda do kin, ten film nie istnieje Ten film istnieje! K: miesiąc temu, nie o czymś świeżym, sprzed 20 lat człowieku J: NO I? TY MASZ PLAYSTATION KURWA NA BIURKU CZY ONO TEŻ NIE ISTNIEJEJ I NIE JEST WAŻNE? Który to był playstation? 96? 96 chyba, K: Równie dobrze mógł napisać ż pare milionów lat temu ten mamut nie zdechł z głodu tylko został pożarty przez drapieżnika J: "Jak na moje to dużo głupot tu pierdolisz, chuj ci do tego?" Dokładnie chuj mi do tego, mam na to wyjebane jajca, bo takie jełopy jak ty mają o to ból dupy J: Okej... ale to ty miałeś ból dupy o to że oni między sobą się musieli dogadać oni traktowali to poważnie To jest tak jakby 2 osoby kurwa rozmawiały o filozofii, i podchodzisz ty i mówisz o czym wy kurwa gadacie! to nawet nie istnieje to jest pierdolona filozofia! kupcie se kurwa jakbłko a nie gadacie o filozofii, K: Dobrze się złożyło bo dawno nie banowałem J:Dud czasami naprawdę warto przyznać się że można było zjebać może faktycznie nie lepiej było dorobić ten filmik i powiedzieć po prostu że ej faktycznie wiecie co? trochę zjebałem, za szybko ruszyłem zrozumiałem że to może ludzi interesować nie lepiej byłoby? K: Mi się podobają soulsy, zajebista gra J: a ile lat mają soulsy już? ile lat mają soulsy? jedynka kurwa? nie pamiętam w którym one wyszły ale to już będą miały z 6 lat? 7? może nawet więcej. K: jak ktoś mi napiszę że soulsy ssą to ja mam wyjebane jajca J: no ty masz wyjebane, a inni lubią debatować Co myślałem że też ty lubisz, debata jest naprawdę częścią ludzkiej natury, rozmowa na jakiś temat, ty się interesujesz, ja się interesuje mamy inne zdanie? porozmawiajmy o tym! K: To są tylko piksele, coś co powinno dawać przyjemność rozumiesz? a nie że za łby się biorą ...mariusz buu bu u dwa razy u, J:Buu K: bo wydaje mi się że ten człowiek o tym napisał i avatarze...wyjebane jajca J: Tego nie rozumiem w ogóle, nie wiem nie wiem o co o co o co było był ból dupy, komentarza i nie wiem o czym mówi Karioner także sorry nie będę się o tym wypowiadał, K: Naprawdę wyjebane mam na to bla bla bla 2 melepety łapią się za głowy z powodu gierki sprzed 20 lat, wyjebane mam na to J: JA NIE! Lubię oldschool, lubię wiedzieć skąd się wzięły gry lubię znać historię nawet pseudo historie skąd się wziął dezing pacmana Ciekawostka! Podobno Pacman wziął się z tego że twórca zabrał jeden kawałek pizzy i spojrzał na to, ooo to jest paku paku, i to jest pacman paku paku oznacza po japońsku takie trochę nom nom nom, i stąd się wzięło pacman, ale zabawna historia jest taka w tym że najwyraźniej w japonii przeważnie pizza jest kwadratowa, K: Każdy normalny człowiek też będzie miał na to wyjebane, chcesz oglądać filmik oglądaj filmik J: To jest jak mówienie że ludzie którzy interesują się historią są pojebani, Lubię historię czołgów, Lubię historię samolotów od początku, awionistyki, i to jest pojebane ludzie którzy lubią robaki są pojebani, każdy kto ma zainteresowania jest pojebany najwyraźniej K: myślisz że kogoś to obchodzi że coś nie powstało? no kurwa a wiesz może ja dzisiaj kurczaka nie usmażyłem, może tym się zajmijmy? J: Ale to jest twój kurczak, twój kurczak nigdy nie będzie popularny jeżeli za 20 lat, ty będziesz nowym mistrzem KFC i ty stworzysz nowy przepis na kurczaka KFC to każdy zainteresuje się twoim kurczakiem którego zjebałeś 20 lat temu, jeżeli będzie miało to związek z kurczakiem który zrobisz za 20 lat K: miałem kurczaka pokroiłem go ale wiesz nie usmażyłem go to jest taka kurwa sytuacja Nie wiem jaki problem jest z tym, że ktoś interesuje się daną produkcją i chciałby znać historię jej powstania J: Dokładnie K: A czy ja mu kurwa bronie? niech sobie robi takie filmy jakie chce mam na to wyjebane, oglądałem filmik zupełnie innej osoby na inny temat J: aha, no Niie temat byłłł ten sam! Temat był nadal gry, i mówisz ooo grze tak więc, nie do końca to jest inny temat Możesz się bronić tym że mówisz o dramie, pomiędzy dwoma osobami? Ale twoim argumentem jest to że nikogo nie interesuje gra a więc wracasz do tematu gry, a nie tematu dramy K: nie o twoim jebanym dark melepecie, tylko między dark melepetą i inną melepetą co biorą sie za łby z powodu tego filmiku J: NO TAK! bo ten filmik jest lepszy od tego co ja zrobię kiedykolwiek i ty zrobisz kiedykolwiek i dlatego ta dark melepeta według ciebie, nie sorry ta druga melepeta się przejęła! no chyba logiczne, film który był a la filmem dokumentalnym 2 godzinny film o wiedźminie! kurwa K: A z życiem seksualnym to nie ma nic wspólnego raczej więc niestety ale to tylko bełkot, właściwie właściwie dużo ma wspólnego z życiem seksualnym bo gdyby J: Ooooh my god Karioner teraz to robisz parodię sam z siebie już K: Gdyby sobie zaruchał to by się pierdołami nie zajmował rozumiesz? J: Ale ale ale no no no ale ale ale *inhales* nie odpuść, K: bo miałby ręce pełne roboty jeżeli wiesz co mam na myśli ale nie wiesz bo nigdy nie trzymałeś czegoś co należy do kobiety jeżeli chodzi o jej ciało, więc może tego nie wiesz. Zajmuje się niczym bo jego życie seksualne jest niczym J:Dokładnie, bo Każdy mężczyzna który ma kobietę jest tylko pustym kurwa pojemnikiem na duszę, nawet duszy nie ma tak więc jest po prostu kawałkiem mięsa które rano chodzi do pracy wraca z pracy zostawia pieniądze na stole idzie spać, rano idzie do pracy każdy mężczyzna który ma dziecko taki jest Pamiętajcie panowie jak tylko wsadzicie, pamiętajcie Vagina wysysa zainteresowania, jak tylko poruchacie to stracicie całe zainteresowanie nie będziecie się niczym interesować, każdy muzyk nigdy nie poruchał nie wiem co słyszeliście o tych wszystkich gwiazdach roka że niby bzykają, w życiu nie bzykali, wiecie co się dzieje jak tylko wsadzicie penisa? (podnosi ręce)PO CHUJ MI GITARA! PANIE! Po co mam się przejmować siedzeniem kurwa kilka godzin i uczeniem się nowych rifów!? K: To tak jakby ktoś powiedział na chuj ogląda twoje filmiki z gierki jak gierka jest po to by w nią grać a nie oglądać Dokładnie jak ty oglądasz samą gierkę to na chuj ją oglądasz J: mhm K: Jak możesz sobie w nią po prostu pograć J: Ale nie zawsze masz ochotę, ja ostatnio oglądałem zajebisty let's play z ratakszyn nie mam ochoty w to grać bo to jest zbyt stara gra dla mnie, fajnie się oglądało gościa który ogarniał grę, przepraszam, poznałem całe ratfaction dzięki temu nigdy nie przeszedłem sam całego, swoją drogą bardzo fajna gra miała jedną z najlepszych tych, nowych technologii, K: Jest różnica między oglądaniem gierki a kto normalny ogląda gierkia jak można samemu napierdalać J: tak tak jasne K: A tym jak ogląda sie osobę która napierdala w gierki J: Aaaa *beek* słucham? K: interesuje osobowość J: aaa to zawsze musi być osobowość, nie mogę być zainteresowany grą i nie mieć ochoty w nią zagrać po prostu mam, jest, chcem poznać jej sekrety ale nie chce w nią grać, kurwa jestem dziwny najwyrazniej K: Gierka schodzi w tym momencie na drugi plan Skyland, ja pierdolę typie ja mam wrażenie że ty nigdy niczego nie pierdoliłeś J: Dowcip o seksie! Bo Karioner ma dziecko i to znaczy że raz wsadził co najmniej! a może max raz wsadził? K: Co najwyżej własną rękę. J: Za późno wyciągnął i tak się skończyło? K: Przypierdalasz się gościa któremu możesz podeszwy lizać ha ha ha wyjebane mam na twojego dark melepete J: okej K: Masz kompleks małego penisa nie mam kompleks gigantycznego penisa człowieku wiesz jak mi uwiera w kolanie? J: To poczekaj jeszcze parę lat to może cię będzie po kostce smyrał stary to dopiero wkurwia, K: czy ty wiesz jak ciężko się z czymś takim chodzi? jaki to jest ból? J: A wiesz jak to jest szurać po śniegu fiutem? K: O kurwa... J: Wait! what? to pisałeś kurwa ręcznie? I ty mówisz że oni zajmują się duperelami?!!! PRZEPISUJĄC RĘCZNIE KURWA KOMENTARZE?!!!! MASZ CZELNOŚĆ MÓWIĆ ŻE LUDZIE INTERESUJĄCY SIĘ GRAMI NIE MAJĄ CO ROBIĆ Z ŻYCIEM?!!!! A TY KURWA RĘCZNIE PRZEPISUJESZ?!!! KURWA CICHE DNI MASZ Z ŻONĄ CZY CO?! K: Możecie zatrzymać filmik i sobie poczytać bo ja nie mam zamiaru tego całego czytać Krystian Krupiński trochę chujowy materiał jada jada jada nie wiesz do czego się przypierdalasz, właśnie wiem do czego się przypierdalam jada jada jada J: hihihihihihi K: Z powodu dwóch lepietunów którzy piorą się za łby (jada jada jada) J: Jaki to jest dobry film dla mnie jezus maria widowni mi szczerze mówiąc Brakowało mi tego żebym mógł po prostu Tak już mega bo bo nie oszukujmy się wszyscy wiemy o tym że że Karioner jest postacią internetową nie? To nie jest ten facet nie oszukujmy się nie mam pojęcia jak on się nazywa, to nie jest ten pan Ale brakowało mi tego żebym mógł pocisnąć, właśnie jakby czyjąś postać będąc postaciom, to jest dobre K: nie miesiąc temu że ktoś jakiś projekt robił, nie jakiś tydzień temu nie nawet rok temu 20 kurwa lat temu i oni mają z tym problem rozumiesz? J: Hitlera nie było K: bo filmik kurwa ktoś nagrał J: Dokładnie! K: Bla bla kurwa bla J: TY TO PRZEPISYWAŁEŚ TAM NIE MASZ NAPISANE BLA BLA TO KURWA PRZEPISAŁEŚ TO K: co on tam kurwa pierdoli... J: NIE NO KURWA SZKODA ZESZYTU K: Bla bla bla mógł ich pozwać o zniesławienie HAHAHAHA J: To chyba dowcip a pro po palasaida K: Aż tak musi się pierdołami zajmować żeby mnie pozywać o zniesławienie o gierce która nie powstała NIE POWSTAŁA 20 LAT TEMU J: Beek...nawet ci pot nie wyszedł...PRRRRRRRRRRRRR tak się robi pot(pod) K: Dobra tutaj jakiś bełkot, chcecie zapauzujecie sobie bla bla nie mam zamiaru tego czytać za duża ściana tekstu, wypierdoliłem po pierwszym zdaniu twój komentarz cały twój komentarz nijak się ma do tematu filmu który komentujesz, ja komentowałem film mułaniego J: To nie ma znaczenia stary mówisz na temat.. NIE WAŻNE KURWA CZYJ FILM KOMENTOWAŁEŚ JA PIERDOLĘ NIE WAŻNE KTO NAGRAŁ FILM O HISTORII AWIONIKI I TAK WIESZ ŻE MÓWIŁ O HISTORII AWIONIKI FAAAK KURWA K: Komentowałem to o czym powiedział w tym filmie 2 melepety biorą się za mordy z powodu gierki J: Ale komentowałeś... K: To komentowałem jełopie J: Ale mówisz cały czas o tym jak gierka nie powstała i tak dalej i tak dalej To jest twój główny wątek, nie komentujesz tego że on nagrał filmik o tym, gdybyś komentował jego filmik to byś mówił o tym że on jest melepetą bo się przyjebał do 2 ludzi prowadzących dialog K: Darkson55 Karioner jak cię tak wszystko chuj obchodzi to po co nagrywasz o tym film? J: Dokładnie K: Wiesz jełopie jest różnica J: no K: między oglądaniem czegoś prywatnie a robieniem czegoś oglądanie jakichś filmów w całości nawet po kilka razy po to żeby nagrać filmik żeby ludzie oglądając ten filmik który ty nagrywasz, mogli się pośmiać J: Ale...ehh już nie rozumiem ciebie stary...totalnie cię nie rozumiem nie rozumiem jego postaci K: Jest różnica nie wiem może ty nie rozumiesz tej różnicy J: Ja nie rozumiem tego co chcesz mi przekazać teraz To wszystko było dowcipem i tyle i tak naprawdę uważasz że gry są zajebistą e e częścią sztuki i i historia jest ważna czy nie bo ja już totalnie nie mam pojęcia K: Ludzie myślący widzą tą różnicę J: Nie jestem myślący ani widzący najwyraźniej K: tę różnicę tę! Wyjebane! J: Nie jestem nazi, grammar nazi K: Ryukong czemu Karioner tak nie lubisz Destiny serio kurwa takie pytanie? nie pomyślałeś o tym że mam na nie wyjebane jajca? J: No... nie masz wyjebanych jajec, będziesz miał wyjebane jajca gdybyś o tym nic nie mówił, like siriusli byś po prostu nie wspomniał o destini a w tym filmie nawet wspomniałeś o destini, w tym filmie nawet wspomniałeś o destini w pytaniu które nie było o destini! NIE MASZ WYJEBANYCH JAJEC NA DESTINI DA FAK! Ja mam wyjebane jajca na mortal kombat X nigdy o tym nie mówiłem To są wyjebane jajca, K: Nie pomyślałeś o tym że to jest taki wewnętrzny mem mój? J: Aaaaale to nie są wyjebane jajca nadal, żeby mieć mem z czegoś to musisz o tym mówić jeżeli o tym mówisz to nie masz wyjebanych jajec to jest twój mem ale robienie memów, nie jest wyjebaniem jajec K: Podobnie jak z docodzeniem do zdjęć J: Ale to nadal nie są wyjebane jajca, ktoś doszedł na te zdjęcia a ty masz swoje jajca prosto na nich, a nie sory właśnie nie masz tych jajec To są jego jajca na tych zdjęciach Ty masz swoje jajca bardzo mocno schowane w gaciach i komentujesz to K: Ze ja to coś tam mówię już pewne osoby czają w czym rzecz bo o destini już parę razy tam mówiłem, wypowiadałem się bo to jest badziewna gra J: Okej K: Dla jełopów J: no, tak pub nie według mnie nie ja mam wyjebanych jajec na tą grę uważam że jest chujowe kiedyś nie psuj tej opinii K: I to jest po prostu taki wewnętrzny mem J: Ale to nie jest mem to nie jest memej to nie jest mejmej moje K: a nie że ja mam problem z tą grą chcesz grać to graj wyjebane jajca J: Masz wyjebane na to czy on gra czy nie, ale nie masz wyjebane na gre K: i ostatni komentarz bla bla bla J: Patrzcie na to (przystawia do kamerki figurkę siedzącego dziadka który jest łysy i ma okularki) jestem weaboo nie? fajna rzecz czuję się trochę animację jak hunterlocik kurwa (tutaj akurat karioner zagłuszył jjaya :( ) K: DJ PałkersonxMetin tego człowieka nie ma już z nami muszę się niestety zgodzić, niestety nie zgodzić chyba kurwa bla bla bla J: Przepisywałeś ręcznie, jakbyś se wydrukował To byś wiedział kurwa! K: bla bla bla Poczułem lekkie zażenowanie J: Ja to oglądam z uśmiechem i frustracją ale bardzo przyjemną brakowało mi jej stary brakowało mi jej naprawdę K: Chciałbym zaznaczyć że arkadiusz...nie znam gościa wyjebane jajca J: To był chyba ahrn, ahrn ma chyba arkadiusz K: Na swoim koncie posiada prawie ćwierć miliona widzów otoze razem napisane J: To sobie pierdolną w nawiasie, albo dużymi literami żeby pamiętał że to nie był jego błąd, Aaaa wiem co zrobiłeś kurwa Teraz mu błędy wytykasz a wcześniej błędy zrobiłeś K: Bla bla bla że interesuje sie tym co robi, pozdrowienia od pałkersona J: Oj nie porównuj, to jest jak porównywanie że seksmasterka jest jak ee ten darwin, serio, sama oglądalność nie mówi o wszystkim K: bla bla bla nie widzę sensu tego materiału No to teraz już widzisz sens materiału bla bla bla sens w moich filmach J: mhm, dobrze to teraz masz jeszcze 30-42 sekundy Karioner daj mi to, daj mi tą jedną gałązkę której mogę się kurwa chwycić i wejść na drzewo twojej potęgi K: Bla bla bla tylko dlatego że robię o czymś filmik nie znaczy że mnie to obchodzi J: Kłamiesz K: Gówno mnie to obchodzi J: Kłamiesz K: Sytuacja jest kuriozalna więc uznałem że zrobię o tym materiał J: ale masz zdanie na ten temat czyli musi cię to obchodzić jeżeli masz tak mocne zdanie jeżeli coś mnie nie obchodzi to nie mam zdania na ten temat czy lepsza jest szminka kurwa fioletowa czy różowa, nie mam zdania na ten temat, fuck it K: i się pośmieje i parę osób też się pośmiało przez to J: mm K: mi to wystarczy parę osób które się pośmiało i parę których mogłem zbanować muhahahahaha J: Aaaa...daj mi tą gałązkę stary błagam cię o rzesz kurwa mać. no nie dał mi tej gałązki Koniec I don't know Żeś kurwa skopcił tą gałązkę stary dla mnie no Dobra teraz czat co wy na to co się wydarzyło? czy byłem przegięty? czy może znowu kurwa ja przegiąłem że o mój boże wziął zbyt poważnie materiał Bo staram się ostatnio po prostu podchodzić do tego bardzo z dystansem nie? Próbuje z dystansem, i kiedy słyszę na przykład że jest osoba która uruchamia się robiąc jakby swój wątek to i ja się uruchamiam robię takie właśnie kontr uruchamianie się kiedy ktoś jest spokojniejszy to ja jestem spokojniejszy kiedy karioner jest bardziej uruchomiony to ja się próbuje uruchomić dopasować do tego, ten sam bieg uruchamiam po prostu mhm mhm, tak no dziwi mnie bo on wydaje się kimś kto jest też nie wiem czy fanem, który po prostu lubi gry video ale wydaje się jako osoba które ma różne hobby między innymi WWE on, ja wiem że on też ogarnia WWE i cały ten filmik można by też pocisnąć że oo stary interesujesz sie WWE to wszystko jest udawane to nawet nie jest serial to kurwa nie wiadomo co to jest, to nie jest prawdziwy sport ani serial spierdalaj żeby nie było guys ja mam co weekned mam podcast WWE więc spokojnie ja jestem po waszej stronie ja uwielbiam WWE Ale jak dla mnie to jest chyba tak że chyba sam się zagubił jak dla mnie To był moment kiedy karioner zagubił się co jeszcze jest jakby tym tą postacią a co jest nim, miał jak dla mnie to był moment kiedy ja mam też to bardzo często, bardzo często mam gdzie jakby wbiję sobie jedną myśl, i jakby wbił sobie tą jedną myśl że goście jadą po sobie na temat gry video która nawet nie wyszła i szczerze? wszystkie jego wątki można by sprowadzić do tego zdania że są dwie osoby które potraktowały poważnie argument pomiędzy nimi mimo tego że gra się nie pojawiła na rynku i dla niego to wystarczyło jako jakby ten ten motyw, nie motyw przewodni ale brakuje mi tego słowa kurwa teraz ten moment kiedy on wrzucił właśnie ten wyższy bieg, jak tylko usłyszał ten argument, wbił sobie to do głowy *klik* mam to są pojebani i nie pomyślał o tym że być może, być może pozwolić im robić to co robią, nie ważne że się kłócą, to jest ich zainteresowanie i jeżeli on nie rozumi, nie rozumi ja pierdolę sorry guys 4 piwo, mmm nie rozumie jakby tego że można tak bardzo się podjarać grą i nawet historią gier, to być może powinien był poczekać, zastanowić się czy to jest na pewno dobry motyw żeby się przyjebać tutaj Często interesuje mnie opinia ludzi którzy jakby nie są związani ze mniom ze mnom fuck ciężko mi się już gada ale dobrze mi się myśli się Wyobraźmy sobie że, nawet odpuśćmy sobie ze tamci ludzie się dogadali wyobraźmy sobie że nadal jest ta drama bo do tego się przyjebał karioner mimo tego że drama się zamknęła między nimi iii dogadali się i są dorośli i tak dalej to według mnie samo to że on w ogóle chciał robić 2 filmiki na ten temat bo jego tłumaczeniem było że oglądał film innego typa bo oglądał tamten gościu komentował a pro po tego jak się pokłócili To nie jest wytłumaczenie dlaczego aż tak się bardzo uruchomił I właśnie ayano ta ta opinia jest też ważna bo oglądaliśmy karionera i wydawał się naprawdę bardzo w porządku, miał swoją mocną opinię często własnie taką przesadnie wygórowaną, na jakiś temat taką bardzo mocną, co jest też często szanowane wśród ludzi nie oszukujmy się ale jakby tutaj wyszło z niego to jakby albo jest aż tak zagmatwany w swoją postać że nie odróżnia już opinii od swojej postaci albo wszyscy jesteśmy teraz robieni w chuja, nie wykluczamy tego pamiętajcie nie wykluczajmy tego że robi nas wszystkich w chuja i to jest dowcip od niego od początku do końca i właśnie zawsze podawał argumenty i być może wszyscy teraz jesteśmy robieni w chuja mówię jak dla mnie są 2 możliwości, bo to jest motyw kiedy no mówię nie znam osoby mocno ale ale wydawał się ciut inny i albo za mocno uderzył piętą w ziemię, po prostu zakręcił się i nie odpuści swojej pozycji i nie przyzna się do błędu albo to jest it's a prank bro tak właśnie insult comedy i tak dalej i tak dalej ale jednak jak dla mnie komedia musi mieć punchline pamiętajmy, co odróżnia insult comedy od bycia po prostu insult? po prostu insult to jest zwykłe obrażanie kogoś, bez punchline'u komedia ma swój punchline tu nie było punchline'u jak dla mnie Tak muli no ludzie zbierają znaczki dokładnie mmm ale do destiny nie można się przyjebać naprawdę y y Barti, do destiny jedynki mógłbym mógłbym zrobić dłuższy mój wywód a pro po dlaczego destiny nie szanuję jedynki i zobaczymy jak będzie z dwójką i tak dalej i tak dalej dwójkę nawet odrobinę mniej szanuję za niektóre rzeczy ale chodzi o to żeby nie pojechał nikt nikogo że lubię destiny i lubię ten świat i potrafi ze mną porozmawiać że na przykład wiesz uwielbiam ten świat, lubię klimat, podoba mi się styl gry, i ja ci powiem że być może dlaczego on mi się nie podoba O Dudul, no dokładnie Dudul, no to jesteś maniakiem animacji internetowych i też jesteś melepeta z tego powodu najwyraźniej no mmm nie wiem, lubię z ludźmi rozmawiać i karioner wydawał się jako ta osoba z którą można podebatować, można porozmawiać i jeżeli twoim argumentem w debacie jest "kogo to obchodzi" to przegrałeś debatę według mnie niestety, przegrałeś rozmowę kiedy twoim argumentem jest oooo na chuj się tak wypowiadasz tak tak głębiej i na ten temat to nawet nie ma znaczenia stary, na chuj się uruchamiasz? bo to lubię! pojebało cię że to lubisz? masz zainteresowania? co ty kurwa dzieci nie masz? nie ruchałeś nigdy?...tak, "okej dobra..." Kategoria:Pasty